High School
by leetaeminniehearts
Summary: Rima had to move from Hokkaido to Tokyo. She might be a little disappointed, but she can live. Meeting new friends and enemies, she finds it a bit hard to survive high school. Rimahiko. AU.


Heeyy, Hearts here!  
How is everyone? It's been a while. I'm sorry for everything, though. I'll try and update as much as I can, and not stop halfway. This is promise, and I don't break em. So, enjoy this story. Thank you! ^w^

Characters might be OOC.

* * *

(Rima's POV):

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **What the hell? **Beep! Beep! Beep! **There it is again! **Beep! Beep! Beep! **This is really frustrating.

"Rima, turn off your stupid alarm clock! It's making everyone go crazy." My mum said.

My eyes opened immediately. I looked to the right and there was my alarm clock. The hell? When, did that get there. I thought I packed that up, yesterday. Oh, whatever. I turned the alarm off and sat right up.

"Like, finally! I swear, I was totally going to come in with an knife. But, it stopped." Rikka said, with her hands on her hips.  
Mashiro Rikka, my younger sister. She is a year younger than me, but she is really bossy and sometimes a snob. She has peach-colored skin and brown eyes. She also has long and slightly salmon-pink hair which reaches up to her hips.

"Didn't have to be a snob, talking about it." I said, bluntly. She glared at me and said, "Just saying, no need to be annoying."  
Did I mention she was popular as well? Well, she is. Not that I'm not, but she is just more popular. She has this clique and that. She is the leader of that group. But, she is seriously a pain the ass.

Then, she walked out of my room after muttering something. And, boy was she loud! They way she mutters just makes me think she wanted me to listen about what she muttered. I could hear it loud and clear: "God, I need to leave this room, cause it has Rima germs in it. I can't believe I came in, in the 1st place." What a bitch. She is so annoying.

I walked to my closet and opened it. Grabbing my school uniform, I walked into the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair. Gosh, was brushing my hair hard or what? This is one of the reasons why I hate mornings. I tied my hair in a loose bun and bobby pinned the loose hairs. Put on my favorite headband, it had a bow. I walked to my full-length mirror, to check my look. It was great! I needed to look good on my last day of school.

Oh...wait. I didn't mention it was my last day of school. Right, I'll explain now. I was going to move to Tokyo. Since, I live in Hokkaido. And, my dad had a transfer in work, so yeep! That pretty wraps up everything. And Sunday was my last day which was in 3 days. It was Thursday. This Friday, our school had a strike, so free time! I ran down the stairs and to the dining table, I saw there was orange juice and toast. On there was a note:

"Rima! Your mum and dad left to do last minute stuff. Please walk with Rikka to school today. Next time, don't fight like that. After all, you are the older one. ^w^ Thanks!"

WHAT?! I have to put up with that girl? I went on the ground on my knees and looked up. Oh, Kami-sama, what did I do? Please, do not punish me like this. KAMI-SAMA!

"What are you doing acting like a moron? Look, if you walk with me, try at least to be normal? I read the note, by the way." I heard from behind me. I knew that was Rikka.

"Look, Rikka. Quit being mean and be nice for a change." I said, glaring at her.

"God. PMS much?" She asked, smiling. A real smile. Wow, she never really smiled at me before.

"Touche. Anyway, lets go. Oh, and Rikka..." I said, walking towards her.

I hugged her and whispered, "...thanks." I then rushed out the door. I had never been this close to her before. It was a bit weird. I then bumped into someone.

"Ah, clumsy as always." Yua said. She is my best friend.  
Sakurai Yua, my best friend. Yua has wavy orange hair with blue eyes. She is the best singer, she is actually a model. How cool is that? Anyway...

"Yua!" I glomped her. And she said, "Wassup?"

"Where is my hug?" I heard a voice say. The voice was quite ladylike. It was my other best friend, Lulu!  
Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto, my other best friend. Lulu wears a purple hair clip, has light sky-blue eyes, and has curly, olive-yellow hair. She is a jewelry maker, and her mother is an actress. She is very ladylike, and sometimes had a Nagoya accent when she is angry.

"Ah, Lulu! Gomen." I smiled, and walked up to her to give her a hug. She just looked away and pouted.

"Aish, what's wrong, Lulu?" I asked her, sweetly. "Nothing. Lets go." She replied.

"Awww...Lulu's angry. How sad." I heard Yua say. "SHUT YER MOUTH, YUA!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, LULU?!"

"I SAID, SHUT YER MOUTH UP!"

"YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

"I THINK YOU DO."

"AISH! GO DIE, LULU!"

"DIG A HOLE AND JUST DIE!"

"WHAT?! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY CROSSING THE LINE!"

"WHAT LINE?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

I need to do something about this. But, what? Hmmm...Lulu and Yua always gets into fights like this. So, what to do?

"WHY YOU LITTLE! COME HERE!"

What to do? What to do? Ah! I know. Call Rikka, where is she anyway? I called her cell.

_"Hello, who is this?"_

"It's Rima." I said.

_"I'm sorry, who is this?" _

"RIMA! COME HERE NOW! IT'S URG-"

_"Jokes. Ha, got you. Please leave a message after the beep. __**Beep!**__"_

I swear, Rikka really wants to die. I looked at my orange watch, just keeping track of time. But, when I saw the numbers: 8:55, I nearly shitted. I grabbed Yua and Lulu and just ran.

"Why are we running?" Yua asked.

"We...h..have...5...minutes..left!" I said, while breathing. Hard.

We reached the school, and there was only 2 minutes left. Oh, my gosh! I ran quickly to roll call, and sat in my seat. Good thing, I'm not late. Otherwise...

"Mashiro-san. You're late." The teacher said. WHAT? Teacher say what? Late, me? Puh-lease. There must be another Mashiro. I'm losing it. Ahaha! I then felt a light tap.

"God, Rima, pay attention. The teacher is talking to you." The girl smiled. Then the others snickered. The girl was...what was her name?

"Uh, girl with black hair. What's your name?" I asked.

"Akane. Takishima Akane. Remember?" She smiled. Since, she made me embarrassed in front of the others, payback time.

"Oh, really? Since, you're not as important, I guess I forgot." I smiled back.

She glared at me with those amber eyes. "Mashiro-san, you want to die?" She hissed. **(A/N: Do you hate her or what?! Jokes. She's cool).**

"Are you stupid? Who'd want to die?" I asked, completely confused.

"You." She said, simply.

I smiled, then I looked at the teacher who was shocked to see 2 students fighting. "Sensei, I think Takishima-san has lost it."

The teacher came back to earth and smiled. "Takishima-san, I think you should be nicer to Mashiro-san. After all, she will be leaving this school today."

"Like I didn't know that. Well Rima, see you." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, good luck in finding new friends."

"Thanks." I smiled, and we continued on with class.

**~Time Skip: Rima's farewell party~**

I walked down the hallway to the hall because Yua gave my a text message saying:

"Rima~~ Come to the hall at 4. Please do not be late. If you ask what it is, then forget it. You better come or else. \(=w=)/"

I groaned. She is like so annoying what could be so important that I had to miss my favorite comedy show: Smile! Smile! Smile! **(A/N: I own!)**

I burst through the doors and then, balloons, ribbons, streamers and screams filled the room. "FAREWELL MASHIRO RIMA!~~"

* * *

At this point, I had to kinda stop, so this is part 1 of Rima's last day. I hope you liked it so far (:


End file.
